


sweet talk with a hint of sin

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Honestly just some filthy gross sex tbh, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: “Jesus Christ, that guy keeps staring at you.” Your friend, Mona, says as she nods towards sitting at the bar a short ways away.Long, inky black hair rests delicately on the tops of his broad shoulders, skin as pale as snow nearly glints in the semi darkness of the bar you’re in.His cherry red lips wrap around his straw, his steely gaze fixated on you.You shiver and look back down at the stained tabletop.——-Established relationship Loki/reader have sex after he comes backTitle taken from Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey





	sweet talk with a hint of sin

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me back at it again with some more filth! This time with Loki :) I’ve never written Loki before, so I hope I do his character justice. We love a not dead god of mischief! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Jesus Christ, that guy keeps staring at you.” Your friend, Mona, says as she nods towards sitting at the bar a short ways away.

 

Long, inky black hair rests delicately on the tops of his broad shoulders, skin as pale as snow nearly glints in the semi darkness of the bar you’re in.

 

His cherry red lips wrap around his straw, his steely gaze fixated on you.

 

You shiver and look back down at the stained tabletop.

 

“I’m sure he’ll stop soon.” You just shrug your shoulders, knocking back the rest of your drink. You wince at the burn in the back of your throat.

 

“He’s been doing it all night.” Mona warns.

 

“Mona.” You shoot her a look. “It’s fine. Now I’m going to get myself another drink. Why don’t you meet me on the dance floor, hmm?”

 

Mona’s about to object, but you see her shoulders slump in defeat as you make your way over to the bar.

 

You place your drink order before turning to the man next to you.

 

“See something you like?” You raise your eyebrows at him.

 

A smirk plays at his lips as he twirls his straw in his glass.

 

“I believe beautiful things should be admired.” He says simply. His voice is as smooth as silk, rich like leather.

 

“Bet you use that line all the time.” You snort, giving the bartender a polite smile when he slides you the drink you’d ordered.

 

“I can’t reveal all of my secrets, my dear.” The man tips his head with a sly smile.

 

“You don’t seem the type of man to reveal any of your secrets at all.” You shoot back.

 

“My, don’t we have a sharp tongue?” His tone is patronising as you shrug your shoulders.

 

“You know you’re freaking my friend out.” You nod over to where Mona is dancing with a thin blonde girl, her eyes watching you warily.

 

You shoot her a thumbs up and a smile to signify that you’re just fine.

 

“You still haven’t told her about me?”

 

“If I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure I recall you tell me to keep it _low key_.”

 

“Gods,” He snorts, shaking his head. “How long have you been waiting to make that joke?”

 

“Since the first day I met you.” You giggle.

 

He laughs lightly and shakes his head again.

 

“I’ve missed you, my dear.”

 

“Then kiss me like you miss me.” You pucker your lips dramatically and you hear him huff out a little laugh before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the lips.

 

It’s chaste, gentle, just a soft press of his mouth against yours.

 

“That’s all you got, god of mischief? You don’t seem to miss me too much.”

 

“It’d be far too inappropriate for me to show you how much I really missed you out in the open like this.” He whispers in your ear, making you shudder.

 

“Well that doesn’t sound too princely to me, Loki.” You shake your head.

 

“Again with that tongue.” He clucks his tongue. “You should learn some manners. I am a prince, after all. You should show me some respect.”

 

“See what I _should_ do and what I _actually_ do are two very different things.” You retort, nipping his bottom lip playfully.

 

Loki just laughs, his hand resting lightly on your hip. “I’ve got a surprise waiting for you at home, darling.”

 

“At home?” You raise your eyebrows. “You were in my home? How do you even know where I live?” You ask incredulously.

 

“It’s my job to know your whereabouts.” He waves his hand.

 

“Bullshit.” You snort.

 

“Alright, fine.” He huffs. “I’ve been bouncing around from person to person to find you.”

 

“Why didn’t you just come down from the bifröst? Wouldn’t that have been easier?”

 

“After everything with Thanos, the bifröst was destroyed.” He says sadly. “I trust Thor informed you of what happened to Asgard.”

 

You feel a pang in your chest as you nod solemnly, your hand moving to cup Loki’s cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry, my love. I wish-“

 

“Silence.” Loki cuts you off with another quick kiss to your lips. “None of that. Tonight is a night of celebration. And I think you’ll quite enjoy what I have planned for you.”

 

——————————

Instead of just magicking to your home like Loki had suggested, you’d called a cab, to which he was quite fascinated with.

 

It was adorable, really. How after all these years, he still wasn’t used to Midgard.

 

He’d had his cold hand clasped in your much warmer one since you’d left the bar, and you swear you could see the shadow of a smile on his smooth features.

 

You bid the driver a good night and tip him generously before tugging Loki up the stairs to your flat.

 

He’d surprisingly kept his hands off of you through the whole car ride, which has you thrumming with excitement as you unlock the door.

 

Your place is exactly how you left it, albeit a little cleaner.

 

“Loki, did you clean up in here?” You smirk as you step out of your heels.

 

You swear you can see a flash of red flush his cheeks and he just shrugs his shoulders, taking his suit jacket off. (A fucking suit jacket. Really? Your boyfriend really doesn’t understand subtlety.)

 

“I may have tidied up.” He shrugs again, clearing his throat. “Your ehm, friend was very pleased to see me.” He gestures to the baby pink cat bed in the corner of the room, your small black cat snoozing peacefully inside.

 

“My friend.” You echo with a smile. “His name is Viago you know.”

 

“Viago.” He repeats. “That’s interesting.”

 

“S’from a movie.” You shrug, taking a step towards him.

 

His hand catches your wrist and he gives you a fond smile, lips pressing to your cheek.

 

“Let’s go to your bedroom, darling. I want you to see your surprise.” He uses his other hand to gently pat your bum and you nod obediently, allowing him to lead you to your room.

 

You feel slightly nervous as you turn the knob, a gasp escaping you at the sight in front of you.

 

A rich, dark bedspread lies atop your bed, a plethora of throw pillows tossed haphazardly on top, a rich looking fur draped at the foot of the bed.

 

“Loki...” you breathe, your eyes wide as you look at him.

 

Loki’s watching you fondly, a smile playing at his lips. “Gifts from Asgard.” He says simply, his deft fingers already making work of your dress.

 

“You didn’t have to get me any gifts.” You shake your head, your lips already pressing kisses to his jaw.

 

“Oh, my dear, you deserve all of the gifts in the world. A queen deserves to be spoiled.”

 

“So I’m a queen now, huh?” You laugh lightly, shrugging your dress off.

 

“You’ve always been a queen to me.” He tips your chin up, connecting your lips.

 

He’s slow at first, seemingly just testing the waters before he gets a bit more bold, poking his tongue into your mouth.

 

He tastes of the sweet drink he’d been nursing all night, with a hint of something uniquely him.

 

You can’t help but smile into the kiss, your fingers threading through his long hair and pulling him impossibly closer to you.

 

After years of thinking he was gone, he’s here with you. And you don’t want to let him go.

 

There’s a sense of urgency, desperation in you as you unbutton his shirt hurriedly, fingers fumbling with the buttons.

 

He senses your struggle and simply waves his hand, and in an instant he’s completely nude.

 

His cold hand pushes you back onto the bed and you allow yourself to be surrounded by the luxurious fabrics.

 

He takes your breath away as you take in his appearance.

 

His skin is like marble, smooth and soft to the touch. His abdomen tightens as he crawls onto the bed, his blue eyes clouded black with lust.

 

“My dear, you are exquisite.” He nearly gasps as he strips you bare with another wave of his hand.

 

You shiver as your skin hits the chilly air, taking your lower lip between your teeth as he watches you like prey.

 

“Loki, please...” you’re not sure what you’re begging for yet, but you’re pulling him for an urgent kiss.

 

A chuckle rumbles through his chest as he straddles your hips. “Look at you, pet.” His long finger traces the curve of your jaw. “I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re all wound up.”

 

You say his name again and wrap your arms around his neck to draw him closer to you, your fingers tugging at his hair again.

 

“Oh, darling.” He shakes his head, clucking his tongue as a silk tie materialises. “You need to keep your hands to yourself. Between this and that smart mouth of yours.” He says almost to himself as he binds your wrists together before fastening it to the bars of your headboard. “What ever will I do with you?”

 

“You could cut all of this teasing and fuck me already.” You retort, hands experimentally tugging at the restraints.

 

“Again with that mouth.” He chuckles again, climbing off of the bed to grab the underwear you’d been wearing previously. “I’m going to teach you a lesson in patience tonight. And you’ll listen to me. Got it?”

 

You swallow thickly and nod your head obediently.

 

“So that means no touching, no tugging at your binds, and no talking back. Understood?”

 

“Yes,” You nearly gasp out, your eyes wide as you look at him.

 

“Yes what, pet?” He lifts your chin again, blue eyes staring holes into you.

 

“Yes, sir.” You breathe.

 

“Good girl.” He praises, kissing your forehead before shoving your panties into your mouth.

 

A whine forces it’s way out, your eyes looking up into his pleadingly.

 

Loki just smiles fondly at you, sitting back on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

 

He doesn’t take too long, though, before his hands are on you.

 

One of his hands gropes your bare breast, fingers pinching roughly at your nipple.

 

You yelp, trying to wiggle away at the sharp pain that runs through you.

 

He gives you a look before dipping his head down, his hot mouth closing around the one that’s not occupied by his hand.

 

You whine lowly in your throat, body arching into his warm, welcoming mouth as he swirls his tongue over your nipple.

 

“Lo-ee.” You beg around your panties in your mouth, your hips rolling up to get some sort of friction on your aching core.

 

“I thought I told you I was teaching you a lesson in patience.” He says, voice dark as he pinches your nipple harshly, making you cry out.

 

You nod your head quickly, trying to steady your breathing as you close your eyes.

 

He hums happily and his lips travel down the soft skin of your stomach, nipping every now and then.

 

Your head tips back and you let out a happy sigh as his mouth finally finds where you’ve been wanting him the whole time.

 

He spreads your lips, and he peers up at you through thick lashes. “You’re so beautiful, pet.” He mumbles before licking a fat stripe over your aching cunt.

 

You whine high in your throat, hips grinding down to his mouth.

 

He hums against you, lips wrapping around your swollen clit and sucking harshly.

 

You cry out, eyes squeezing shut as your whole body jolts in shock.

 

You try panting out his name, throwing your head to the side.

 

Heat bubbles in the pit of your stomach, the muscles clenching under the assault of his mouth.

 

You know you’re not going to last long if he keeps this up.

 

“Oh, my sweet. Look at you.” He pulls back to take in your trembling form.

 

You nearly scream in frustration, the heat almost becoming unbearable before he’d pulled his mouth away from you.

 

You spit the underwear out of your mouth and shoot a glare at him. “I was about to cum.”

 

“Oh, I know, darling.” Loki smirks wickedly.

 

His lips are red, glistening with your slick as he tilts his head. “But I thought I was teaching you about patience.”

 

“Fuck patience.” You grit out, hands balling into fists. “You really expect me to wait any longer for you after you’ve been gone for nearly six years? Absolutely not.”

 

He snorts, shaking his head fondly as he dips down to kiss you.

 

It should be disgusting, tasting yourself on his tongue, it’s absolutely filthy and dirty, but the sweet tang of yourself spurs you on as you roll your hips up against him.

 

“Please, Loki.” You beg, and you can feel the flush that covers your chest up to your ears.

 

“You’re so wound up.” Loki pouts his lips as he holds your face in his hands. “It was cruel of me to tease you.” He shakes his head. “We’ll come back to this.” He taps the silk binding of your wrists before the tie disappears, your arms falling limply on either side of your head.

 

His fingers lace with yours and he kisses you deeply again, spreading your legs with his knees and lining himself up with you.

 

“You didn’t have to untie me.” You manage to breathe out, eyes flicking up to his.

 

“Oh?” He raises his eyebrows as he lines up with you, the head catching your entrance and making you shudder. “Well I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time then.” He promises.

 

You forget to breathe as he buries himself to the hilt inside of you, and a beautiful, stuttered moan falls from his lips. 

 

“You’re so fucking lush.” He gasps out, his head dropping to rest his forehead against yours. “You feel like Valhalla.”

 

Your lips catch his in a tender kiss, a moan escaping you as his hips roll into you, pushing himself further in.

 

“Fuck, Lo.” You pant, arms looping around his neck.

 

“Lo?” He asks a bit teasingly, as he sets a quick pace, his skin slapping against yours.

 

“Yeah, Lo.” You laugh breathily, clinging to him as he fucks into you. “S’a nickname. You like it?”

 

“I’d like any name you give me.” He smiles down at you, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin already.

 

You love this side of him. He’s always so smooth and suave, but the bedroom is the only place he’s able to let his guard down, and you’re honoured that you’re the one who gets to see him vulnerable.

 

“Can I get that in writing?” You grin, nipping at his neck playfully.

 

Loki exhales through his nose, arms wrapping around you to pull you flush to him. “Again with the mouth.” He shakes his head.

 

“Shh, can’t concentrate. Too busy.” You silence him with a kiss.

 

It’s messy, your teeth clashing against his as he snaps his hips up, a shout of his name escaping you when you feel him brush that sweet spot inside of you.

 

His moans get a little more choked, pace a little sloppier and you know he’s close.

 

His brows are furrowed in concentration as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

 

“You can cum, Loki. It’s fine.” You assure him, thumb brushing over his lower lip.

 

He shakes his head, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. “You first.” He challenges, teeth biting sharply into your shoulder.

 

You yelp, fingernails digging into his back as your orgasm hits you out of nowhere like an electric shock, the intensity making your whole body tremble.

 

His name falls brokenly from your lips, his head falling forward as you feel his warmth spread through you, his hips rolling slowly until they still completely.

 

He flops uselessly against you, his brow still scrunched up and his eyes shut as he pants through the aftershocks of it.

 

Your fingers lazily trace the milky skin of his back as his lips press feather light kisses to the skin of your chest.

 

There’s unspoken words between the two of you, but that conversation can be saved for another day.

 

“Give me five minutes.” He breathes, pulling the fur blanket around the two of you. “And I’ll be good to go for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my tumblr! gyllenhollands.tumblr.com! Don’t forget to leave feedback and kudos!


End file.
